YOU! DOBE! SasuNaru YAOI
by SitaNN137
Summary: kisah seorang Naruto yang tidak menyerah meski 'Dia' selalu menjauh dan menyakitinya tapi ia selalu yakin 'Dia' akan mau mengakui keberadaannya BoyxBoy/SasukexNaruto/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**YOU! DOBE!**

 **Disclaimer all cast : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story is MINE**

 **Sita**

 _ **WARNING :**_

 _ **BOYSLOVE, BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai**_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **RnR PLEASE^^**

"Mereka sudah datang kyaaaa"

"Lihatlah mereka seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam negeri dongeng"

"Kyaaaa… Gaara-kuuun"

"Sasori-samaaa… manis sekaliiii"

"Sasuke kuuuun"

"Kyaaaaa"

Suara riuh ramai berasal dari koridor utama sebuah sekolah Internasional yang sangat menjunjung tinggi Fashion, Style, dan Fisik. Konoha Internasional High School adalah sebuah sekolah internasional unggulan yang didalamnya mayoritas dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang berada di kalangan menengah keatas. Aah tak seluruhnya berasal dari kalangan atas, tapi ada beberapa siswa yang mempunyai kehormatan khusus untuk bersekolah di Konoha Internasional High School karena prestasinya dan juga atas rekomendasi dari sekolah asal.

Perempuan-perempuan bermake-up tebal dengan gaya rambut yang bermacam-macam tengah bersorak ramai saat mendengar kabar jika 3 pangeran akan segera menapaki gedung sekolah. Sorak riuh serta sambutan antusias siswa-siswi KIHS bagaikan sebuah ritual yang terus dijalankan setiap pagi dan setiap berpapasan dengan ketiga pangeran dengan wajah yang diatas rata-rata itu.

Ketiganya dipuja oleh banyak wanita. Bukan hanya kekuasaan dan kekayaan mereka, namun juga tampang mereka yang sangat tampan dan gagah membuat wanita maupun laki-laki tersepona karenanya. Para laki-laki sama sekali tak malu untuk mengakui keunggulan ketiga pangeran tersebut karena pada dasarnya hubungan sesame jenis di KIHS adalah sebuah hal yang biasa.

Kalian penasaran dengan mereka? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentang mereka.

Pertama kita mulai dari sosok berambut merah yang berada disisi paling kana nada seorang laki-laki berpenampilan formal dengan mata menawannya yang dikelilingi oleh warna hitam dan membuatnya Nampak seperti panda yang sangat menawan adalah Sabaku Gaara. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum dan sikap dinginnya malah membuat banyak wanita bertambah penasaran dan tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Kedua, sosok paling ujung kiri berambut hampir sama dengan Gaara namun terkesan lebih soft dengan mata sayu-nya yang menghanyutkan siapa saja yang menatap mata tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan wajah baby face-nya yang sangat menggemaskan meski ia adalah anggota tertua antara ketiga pangeran tersebut, Ia adalah Akasuna Sasori.

Yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok bertubuh tegap dengan sorot mata tajam dan wajah stoic terlihat sangat tampan meski terkesan sangat dingin. Surai hitamnya yang menyerupai ekor ayam terlihat sangat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya yang tegas.

Ketiganya berjalan santai dengan wajah acuh mereka saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan yang ditujukan kepada mereka.

Di sisi lain kita bisa melihat 2 orang pemuda yang berdiri disebelah tangga dengan salah satu dari mereka menggenggam erat 2 buku yang ada di tangannya.

Matanya yang berwarna biru shappire menyala begitu terang tatkala ia dapat melihat ketiga pangeran yang berjalan beriringan.

"Mereka siapa, Shikamaru?" tanya pemuda itu tertarik. Bahkania tak sadar jika ia bertanya kepada teman dekatnya itu tanpa menoleh sekali pun.

Shikamaru yang sangat malas untuk menjelaskan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Mereka itu anak-anak populer di sekolah ini" ucapnya singkat.

Pemuda yang memiliki garis serupa dengan kumis kucing itu menoleh kearah Shikamaru dan mendengus sebal.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau itu, kau tidak lihat kerumunan itu? Huh, maksudku mereka itu namanya siapa-siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan model mirip nanas itu menyenderkan tubuhnya disebuah tembok yang berada disebelah tangga.

"Kenalan langsung saja kepada mereka" ucap Shikamaru asal. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan secara rinci ketiga pemuda yang dielu-elukan oleh banyak wanita itu.

"Ide bagus" ucap Naruto semangat.

Shikamaru membulatkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Kaget, teman masa kecilnya itu sangat percaya diri dan berani berkenalan langsung dengan ketiga sosok tampan bak pangeran itu.

Ia tak sempat mencegah sang sahabat yang sudah ngibrit kearah ketiga sosok itu. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan menyusul nauto.

Tap

Langkah ketiga pemuda yang dielu-elukan itu terhenti bersamaan dengan sorak riuh para yang terjadi? Lihatlah seorang pemuda manis dengan surai blonde-nya berdiri menghadang ketiganya. Senyuman lebar serta mata biru yang berbinar membuat seluruh kerumunan terdiam. Siapa pemuda manis itu?

"Hay, aku Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto aku siswa baru disini dan aku ingin berkenalan dengan kalian" ujarnya dengan ceria. Tak sedikit laki-laki bertype seme menatapnya nafsu. Bernafsu menjadikannya seorang uke maksudnyaaa.. ,

Ketiga sosok itu menyerngitkan dahinya. Pemuda unik yang ingin berkenalan dengan mereka? Hahaha… baru pertama kali dalam sejarah mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di KIHS.

Sasuke menatap dingin pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tak ingin berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya dingin dan menusuk.

Naruto mempoutkan bibir merahnya saat mendapat tanggapan dingin sosok berambut raven itu.

"Tapi aku ingin" kekeuhnya.

"Aku tidak"

"Aku ingin"

"A-"

"Namaku Gaara" ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah datarnya. Semua yang menyaksikan hal itu sangat tertarik karena pemandangan dihadapan mereka layaknya sebuah sinetron yang seru dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Gaara-kun" Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Gaara dengan sneyuman lebar di bibirnya. Ia teramat senang karena salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mau berkenalan langsung dengannya.

"Karena Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Sasori, salam kenal Naruto-chan" ucap pemuda bermata sayu itu dengan salah satu matanya yang mengerling akal kearah Naruto.

"Salam kenal juga Sasori-kun" ucap Naruto mengeratkan buku-buku yang ada ditangannya. Ia terlalu senang karena keduanya sudah mau memperkenalkan diri mereka.

'Mereka tampan' Tanpa sadar pipinya telah memerah.

Sasuke memutar bolamatanya malas. Kemudian ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya.

Sangat sadis memang tapi itulah Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Minggir"

"Kenapa harus menyingkir?" tanyanya lagi.

Menyebalkan dan bodoh. Menggambarkan sosok pemuda berambut blonde itu.

Gaara dan Sasori tersenyum geli melihat Naruto.

"Dobe"

Naruto membulatkan mata birunya. Dobe katanya? Hey, dia ini murid kehormatan yang bisa sekolah di sini karena otaknya. Enak saja orang itu mengatainya dobe.

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh. Aku pintar kok, dari SMP sampai sekarang nilaiku selalu tertinggi dan itu membuktikan kalau aku tidak bodoh" ucapnya yang membuat semua yang melihatnya terkikik geli. Sangat polos sekali pemuda itu.

'Pemuda yang menarik' batin Gaara..

Shikamaru yang hanya menjadi penonton hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat sosok sahabatnya terlihat begitu bodoh.

"Kau sangat mengganggu Dobe" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Jangan memanggilku Dobe" ucap Naruto kesal. Apa perlu ia membawakan pemuda itu raport miliknya agar pemuda itu percaya kalau ia itu pintar?

"Kalau begitu menyingkir dari hadapanku" ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi aku belum berkenalan denganmu" kekeuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau. Gaara, Sasori ayo kita pergi"

Gaara dan Sasori hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih melongo begitu saja.

'Tampan tapi menyebalkan' batin Naruto mendengus. Ia menatap kepergian ketiganya dari belakang.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan memberi tepukan di bahunya.

"Kita ke kelas" ucap Shikamaru..

"Akan aku pastikan kalau aku akan berkenalan dengan si tampan berrambut pantat ayam itu" ucapnya dengan seringaian manis di wajahnya.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto aneh lalu menggiring Naruto menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Lihat responnya dulu yaaa..

Yuk mampir wattpad ku buat para FUJOSHI^^

sita888


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU! DOBE!**

 **Disclaimer all cast : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story is MINE**

 **Sita**

 _ **WARNING :**_

 _ **BOYSLOVE, BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai**_

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **RnR PLEASE^^**

 **Chapter 2**

Hari pertama Naruto di Konoha Internasional High School mengantarkan dirinya menjadi siswa populer dalam sekejab akibat tindakan beraninya menghadang Sasuke, Gaara dan Sasori yang terkenal karena kekuasaan dan ketampanan mereka.

Naruto sedikit risih karena banyak sekali laki-laki yang menggodanya dan mendekatinya secara terang-terangan. Sayangnya ia tak satu kelas dengan Shikamaru jadi ia tak bisa berlindung dibalik tubuh Shikamaru karena para laki-laki yang kelewat agresif itu.

4 jam ia lewati dengan pelajaran yang monoton. Tiba saatnya ia mengistirahatkan sejenak kepalanya dan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit bersenandung saat ia berjalan menuju kantin untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Ia sejenak terpana dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Kantin yang sangat luas dengan banyak sekali stand makanan maupun minuman yang belum sepenuhnya diisi oleh siswa disini.

"Woah, luas sekali" ucapnya yang masih menganga melihatnya.

Matanya tak henti-hentinya menelisik setiap sudut kantin tersebut. Banyak pilihan makanan artinya banyak juga uang yang akan ia keluarkan nantinya.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri salah satu stand Mie yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tolong satu mangkuk Ramen ya, pak"

"Ah, baiklah tunggu sebentar" sosok laki-laki berumur sekitar 40-an itu mengambil mangkuk dan meracikkan Mie Ramen yang dipesan oleh pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Perhatian!" teriak seorang perempuan cantik yang secara tiba-tiba menarik perhatian

Tepat saat Naruto meraih mangkuk berisikan Ramen itu iya langsung memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, dan Sasori-sama sedang berjalan menuju kemariiiiiiiii~" ucap salah seorang perempuan berambut pirang nan panjang yang sebagian poninya menutup mata bulatnya.

Sontak seisi kantin riuh seketika. Banyak yang mengacuhkan makanan mereka dan bersiap menyambut ketiga sosok terkenal itu.

Naruto yang tak sengaja mendengarnya pun tersenyum lebar.

'Kesempatanku' batinnya girang.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu kehadiran ketiganya disalah satu tempat yang sudah ia incar, dan posisinya pun tidak terlalu jauh, bisa dibilang strategis lah hahaha..

"EH? Apa ini?" ia terkejut saat melihat tanda berwarna emas yang ada di mejanya. Dengan usil ia melepaskan tanda itu dari meja yang ia tempati.

"Mau kau apakan itu?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Mau aku kelupas, ini mengganggu" ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Dobe"

"EH?" Seakan tersadar siapa yang telah ia ajak bicara ia pun menoleh dan mendapati ketiga sosok tampan itu telah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan masing-masing mimic muka di wajahnya.

"K-kalian?" Naruto menyengir tak berdosa kearah ketiganya.

Dan itu membuat Sasori tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kyaaa… Sasori-sama tertawa manisnyaaa"

"Menggemaskaaan"

Teriak perempuan-perempuan penyuka laki-laki manis.

"Dobe, minggir dari tempat kami" ucap Sasuke tajam.

Naruto bergeming.

"Kan aku yang terlebih dahulu duduk disini, artinya ini adalah tempat dudukku" sanggah Naruto yang mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Kau tidak lihat tanda itu?" ucap Sasuke dengan menunjuk sebuah tanda berwarna emas yang tertempel apik di meja tersebut yang hampir dilepas oleh Naruto.

"Ah, jadi meja ini khusus untuk kalian ya? Emm.. kalau begitu duduklah, lagipula aku terlebih dahulu yang duduk disini"

Sweatdrop. Tentu saja ketiganya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kau angkat kaki dari meja ini" kekeuh Sasuke.

"Kau bisa makan di meja ini, bersama…kami" ucap Gaara dengan mimic tenang yang menyahut tatkala Naruto ingin membantah.

Sontak mata biru itu berbinar mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Disini? Bersama kalian?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi lalu menariknya dan duduk disana.

Sasori juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Ia memilih sebuah bangku yang berada di samping Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia masih betah berdiri dan menatap nyalang sosok pirang yang mengganggu dirinya dua kali.

"Eittss… kau mau kemana ha?" Naruto mencekal lengan Sasuke yang hendak berbalik arah dan meninggalkan mereka.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap tajam tangan Naruto yang memegang lengannya. Berani sekali dia?  
"Lepaskan" ucapnya.

"Tidak, kau sekarang duduk dan pesanlah makanan" ucap Naruto santai dan masih dengan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak mau" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Duduk atau aku akan melepaskan tanda emas ini dan membiarkan seluruh siswa yang ada disini untuk menempatinya. Kau tahukan seberapa ingin mereka untuk menempatinya? Hm?" kali ini Naruto menyunggingkan smirknya saat melihat Sasuke terdiam. Dengan sekali sentakan tangan Naruto telah terlepas dan Sasuke menempati kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Gaara dan Sasori hampir tertawa lepas saat melihat Sasuke menurut kepada Naruto namun tawa mereka ia tahan karena mendapat deathglare gratis dari pemuda berambut raven itu.

Naruto pun memasang senyuman lebar saat melihat Sasuke duduk dihadapannya.

"Emm.. kalian tidak makan?" tanya Naruto yang menatap Gaara, Sasori, dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan sebuah buku menu kepada Sasori.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sasori sopan.

Naruto menatap Sasori kagum. Ia adalah pemuda tampan, manis, menggemaskan dan juga sopan.

"Kami pesan 3 Mie soba-"

"Kata siapa aku mau makan Soba?" potong Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sasori menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. Lihatlah hanya Sasuke saja yang bersikap kekanakan seperti ini.

"Lalu?" tanya sassori meminta penjelasan. Gaara yang jengah melihat keduanya memilih memperhatikan wajah manis Naruto yang juga tengah menatap bingung Sasori dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan" ucapnya sembari melirik kearah Naruto.

Seaakan tersadar Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya. Dan hal itu membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

'Manis'

"Kalau begitu Mie soba 2 dan Milkshake 4"

"4?" potong Sasuke LAGI.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke menatap sebal keduanya. Mereka sepertinya berada dipihak Naruto dan itu membuatnya sebal.

"Terserah kalian saja" ucapnya sengit.

Setelah mendapat perintah dari Sasori, wanita paruh baya itu membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk menyiapkan pesanan ketiganya..

"Naruto, makanlah makananmu nanti dingin" ucap Gaara mengingatkan.

Ah, ramennya? Ia sampai lupa kalau ia sudah memesan ramen dari tadi. ia mengerutuki kebodohannya dalam diam.

"A-ah, iya terima kasih sudah mengingatkan" ucap Naruto tulus. Semburat warna merah terlihat dari kedua belah pipinya.

Sasori tersenyum miring. Ia dapat merasakan kalau teman berambut merahnya itu telah jatuh hati kepada pria berambut piirang itu.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan diantara mereka hanya Sasuke lah yang paling malas meraih minumannya.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Naruto riang.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar" selesai makan ketiganya ah lebih tepatnya Gaara dan Sasori pamit untuk beranjak terlebih dahulu karena ada tugas yang belum mereka selesaikan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto melipat kedua belah bibirnya. Entah mau mulai darimana tapi ia sangat gugup padahal beberapa saat yang lalu biasa-biasa saja.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke" ucapnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Gaara dan Sasori saling berpandangan seakan saling bertanya satu sama lain.

"Baiklah" ucap Sasori yang akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke bersama dengan Naruto sembari ia menarik tangan Gaara untuk pergi.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sengit.

"Kita harus bicara, tapi tidak disini" ucap Naruto seraya melihat sekelilingnya.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang hendak pergi dan membawanya entah kemana. Mereka berjalan bersamaan dan menarik perhatian banyak siswa.

"Eh, jalan menuju keatap dimana ya?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa. Bodoh sekali ia, bagaimana bisa ia tidak bertanya kepada shikamaru terlebih dahulu.

"Huh, kau memang Dobe" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto menatap kesal kearah Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya. Pemuda itu tengah melipat kedua lengannya kedepan dadanya dan memasang wajah yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Naruto.

Ia membuang nafasnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi, hampir tidak ada orang yang lewat disini.

"Kita bicara disini" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak jadi keatap?" ejek Sasuke.

"Ck, lupakan masalah atap" ucapnya kesal.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Kita belum berkenalan" ucapnya.

Sasuke menatap tangan pemuda itu lalu tersenyum remeh.

"Kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk itu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Bocah bodoh ini menyeretnya(?) dan membawanya kemari hanya untuk berkenalan?

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tanpa berdosa.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku jadi kita tidak usah berkenalan" ucapnya sembari mengusap wajahnya kesal. Tak habis pikir ia dengan makhluk aneh didepannya ini.

"Tapi tidak afdhol(?) kalau tidak berkenalan" ucapnya teguh.

"Huh, kalau aku mau berkenalan denganmu apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Kiss, I'll give you a kiss" ucap Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu aku menolak" tanpa berkata lebih lanjut ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bersemu merah disana.

"TEME! YA! MAU KEMANA KAU?!" teriak Naruto yang lagi-lagi ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

'Kalau kau menolak, aku akan memberikan cinta untukmu Teme' batinnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
